Be Mine
by Pelangi Senja
Summary: Aku. Lee Sungmin. Namja -kurasa- normal. Selama enam bulan belakangan ini selalu telah resmi menjadi penguntit -ralat- stalker dari seorang namja yang namanya saja aku tidak tahu. Ah ... istilah itu lebih baik dari kata 'penguntit'. Eh apanya yang lebih baik?Haah ... kau sekarang sudah benar-benar kehilangan kenormalanmu Lee Sungmin. BL/KyuMin/Warning inside/RnR or CnC?


**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**.**

**Be Mine by Pelangi Senja**

**.**

**Main Cast : KyuMin, YeWook, etc**

**.**

**Warning**

**OOC, AU, typo(S), misstypo(S), alur berantakan, EYD belum/tidak benar, judul sama isi kurang nyambung(mungkin). Tapi lumayan bisa ngisi waktu luang hohoho xD**

* * *

**DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ**

**NO BASH. NO FLAME.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hari ini lagi-lagi orang itu duduk di bangku yang sama di taman kota. Aneh. Eum, sebenarnya aku yang aneh karena terus memperhatikannya. _Great _Lee Sungmin, kau sekarang resmi jadi seorang penguntit—ah ralat—_stalker_. Istilah itu terdengar lebih baik dari kata 'penguntit'. Eh, apanya yang lebih baik? Aaargh,aku ini kenapa?

Cuma gara-gara satu orang itu aku berbuat hal-hal tak normal seperti ini. Berperilaku mencurigakan, mamakai mantel musim dingin dan masker disaat musim panas seperti ini! Haah, sudahlah. Buru-buru aku melepas 'fasilitas' penguntitan ini.

Kulihat lagi wajah _namja_ itu dari balik pohon taman kota. Wajahnya begitu tenang saat membaca buku seperti itu. Tumben, biasanya dia bermain dengan _PSP_-nya. Eh, kenapa aku bisa tahu hal-hal kecil sepeti itu? Apa aku menyukainya? Aah tidak-tidak!

Kugelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat hingga aku merasa pusing. Kutepuk-tepuk pipi kananku beharap pikiran gila itu segera lenyap. Yang benar saja! Aku! Lee Sungmin! _Namja _berusia 27 tahun! Dan aku normal! Err, sebenarya kata-kata yang terakhir itu aku sedikit ragu.

Apakah normal jika seorang _namja_ memperhatikan—menguntit—_namja_ lain? Hah, sebenarnya apa yang aku lihat dari namja itu? Kenapa hanya dia yang bisa membuatku seperti orang gila di siang bolong begini? Hanya dia yang berhasil membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan padahal aku hanya memandangnya dari kejauhan. Seolah-olah duniaku sekarang terpusat pada _namja_ yang namanya saja aku belum tahu itu.

Akhirnya aku duduk di bawah pohon ini, aku tak memperdulikan pakaian dan celanaku yang nanti kotor, sekarang aku benar-benar bingung sekaligus depresi. Waktu itu aku hanya sedang menunggu _sunbae_-ku di taman kota, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya di bangku yang sekarang dipakai oleh _namja_ itu. Saat sedang menunggu, tiba-tiba saja _namja_ yang lebih tinggi dariku itu duduk di sebelahku. Dan mulai saat itu juga duniaku mulai terpusat dan terkunci hanya untuknya.

Aku mengacak-ngacak rambut _blonde_-ku frustasi. Tiba-tiba saja kurasakan ada getaran kecil saku celanaku, segera kuambil ponselku. Kubuka pesan yang masuk ke ponselku.

_From: Yesung-hyung_

_._

_Sungmin-ah, kau sekarang ada di mana? Sekarang sudah jam makan siang! Para pengunjung sudah mulai berdatangan. Cepat kemari._

_._

Aku menepuk dahiku frustasi. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Akupun segera bergegas ke tempat kerjaku, setelah sebelumnya aku membereskan 'fasilitas' aksi penguntitanku.

* * *

Tanpa sepengetahuan Lee Sungmin, sepasang mata _onyx_ yang sedari tadi menyusuri deretan kata pada buku itu, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah punggung Sungmin yang sekarang tengah berlari menjauh dari taman kota.

Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman, rasanya ia ingin tertawa saat melihat penampilan _namja_ yang berhasil menawan hatinya tadi. "Jika ingin menguntit orang jangan memakai pakain mencolok seperti itu," gumamnya entah pada siapa sambil terkekeh pelan.

_Hari ini benar-benar indah_, pikirnya. Ia kembali meneruskan bacaannya yang sempat tertunda. Ia tak menyangka jika buku ini lumayan menarik, sebenarnya pada awalnya ia benar-benar tak tertarik sama sekali. Ia hanya membunuh waktu sambil menikmati pemandangan lucu tadi. Lagipula, ia ke sini karena menunggu seseorang.

"Haah ... Haah ... Maaf, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Aku tadi ad urusan sebentar," jelas seorang _namja_ sambil mengatur napasnya. Sepertinya _namja_ cantik itu datang ke sini dengan cara paling efektif: Berlari. Rambutnya berantakan tertiup angin. Kemeja juga sudah menjadi kusut. Kyuhyun hanya melirik namja mungil itu.

_Benar-benar berantakan sunbae-nya yang satu ini_, pikirnya. Kyuhyun akhirnya berdiri, lalu memukul kepala namja yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan buku yang ada di genggamannya. Dasar _hoobae_ kurang ajar!

"_Hey_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya _namja_ itu sambil mengusap kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Tentu saja memukulmu, Ryeowook-_ah_. Kau pikir apalagi?" balas Kyuhyun apa adanya.

"Aish ... Aku ini lebih tua darimu. Bersikap sopanlah padaku. Panggil aku Ryeowook-_hyung_!" Ryeowook benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan salah satu _hoobae_-nya ini.

"Tidak mau." Benar-benar kurang ajar. Ryeowook akhirnya menyerah, percuma saja. Menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk bersikap sopan padanya sama saja seperti menyuruh gajah untuk bertelur.

"Sudahlah," ucap Ryeowook pasrah. _Namja_ manis itu melihat jam tangannya.

"Sudah jam makan siang, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu baru mengerjakan tugas itu?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menyetujui usul itu, mengingat ia juga belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi pagi.

Ryeowook menarik tangan Kyuhyun. "Kau pasti akan menyukainya, makanan di sana enak semua." Ryeowook tampak bersemangat ke tempat makan mereka, bahkan wajahnya yang cantik itu memerah. Eh? Memerah? Kyuhyun heran sendiri melihat _sunbae_-nya yang satu ini.

* * *

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah _cafe_. _Super Junior's Cafe_. Nama yang cukup unik untuk sebuah _cafe_. Kyuhyun melirik Ryeowook yang tengah tersenyum sangat manis, membuat beberapa _yeojya _di sekitar mereka tidak berkedip.

Ryeowook mengabaikan tatapan dari beberapa _yeojya_ tadi. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun akhirnya masuk ke dalam _cafe_ itu. Ryeowook mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan—mencari seseorang. Ryeowook langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun begitu menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah menuruti _sunbae_-nya yang kelewat hiperaktif itu.

"_Changi_," panggil Ryeowook sok manis—menurut Kyuhyun—.

Seorang _namja_ tampan yang terkesan imut itu menoleh ke arah Ryeowook. "_Changi_," balasnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Mereka pun saling melempar pandangan malu-malu sambil menyenggol satu sama lain.

Benar-benar pasangan yang aneh—menurut Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun memandang pasangan itu sambil menyeritkan kedua alisnya. Karena bosan dengan pandangan di depannya yang sama sekali tak ada perubahan, akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan di situlah seolah dunia di sekitarnya berhenti, terlebih saat sepasang mata yang tadi juga memandang pasangan YeWook dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti dirinya itu sekarang memandang langsung ke arahnya.

Seolah-olah waktu berhenti. Mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain, mereka tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan cara seperti ini. Belum ada persiapan sama sekali, hati mereka belum siap. Akhirnya mereka mengalihkan pandangan, kedua jatung itu berdetak sangat cepat, bahkan samar-samar wajah mereka merona.

'_Tenangkan dirimu, Lee Sungmin. Tarik napas. Buang. Aah ... Kenapa dia ada di sini?'_

'_Apa-apan tadi itu, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau bahkan tak berani menapat lama-lama namja chingu-mu sendiri_—ehem—_calon namja chingu. Aah ... kenapa dia ada di sini segala?'_

Karena merasa canggung, akhirnya Kyuhyun menarik Ryeowook yang tengah kasmaran dengan pacarnya atau lebih mirip kucing yang minta dikawini—itu menurut, _yeah_ kau tahu siapa.

"_Hyung_, katanya kita mau makan. Kenapa kau malah pacaran?" protes Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan —tumben—kau—sopan—padaku. Kyuhyun sekarang benar-benar kesal pada _sunbae_-nya yang satu ini. 'Aaargh ... Ryeowook-_ah_ kanapa kau tidak peka sekali? Sekarang aku sedang berada di situasi darurat!' Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun meneriakan kalimat tadi tepat di wajah _sunbae_-nya yang cantik itu.

"_Arraseo_. Yesung-_hyung_, perkenalkan ini _hoobae_-ku di kampus." Sekarang Kyuhyun mulai berpikir kalau membunuh Ryeowook tak ada ruginya juga. Kenapa harus ada acara perkenalan segala? Kapan-kapan juga bisa, yang penting jangan sekarang! Kyuhyun benar-benar frustasi sekarang.

"Oh _Annyeong_ _Haseyo_. Kim Yesung _imnida_," sapa Yesung ramah tak lupa senyuman manisnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_," balas Kyuhyun sekenanya. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum canggung ke arah Yesung. Haah ... dasar menyusahkan saja.

Ryeowook melihat Sungmin yang pura-pura sibuk. "Sungmin-_hyung_!" sapanya.

_Well, membunuh satu orang sepertinya tak masalah apalagi ini cuma sekali dalam seumur hidup_, pikir Kyuhyun kesal setengah mati pada Ryeowook.

_Demi Tuhan! Ryeowook-ah kau ini! Okay, Lee Sungmin. Tenang dirimu, ini bukan kiamat! Kau bersikaplah sewajar mungkin_.

"Ryeowook-_ah_," balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum ke arah _namja chingu_ _sunbae_-nya. _Namja_ manis itu mulai berjalan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Lama tak bertemu, Sungmin-_hyung_. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk sekilas tak lupa senyum di bibirnya. "Baik, kau sendiri?"

"Sama seperti biasa _Hyung_. Oh iya, perkenalkan ini _hoobae_-ku." Ryeowook lalu menarik Kyuhyun mendekat ke arahnya. Kemudian mendorong Kyuhyun ke arah Sungmin.

Untung saja reflek Kyuhyun lumayan bagus, jika tidak mungkin saja ia sudah menabrak Sungmin dan terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak. Menyadari jarak yang sangat dekat antara mereka berdua, mereka berdua secara bersamaan mundur satu langkah ke belakang.

"Aah ... _Mianhae_, aku kurang berhati-hati," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa," balas Sungmin, ia menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela napas kecewa. Yesung? Ia hanya menatap bingung _namja chingu_-nya yang terlihat kecewa entah karena apa.

"Baiklah, bukankah kalian datang kemari untuk makan?" Akhirnya Yesung memecah keheningan itu. Dan untuk kali ini baik Sungmin atau pun Kyuhyun sangat berterima kasih pada Yesung.

"Ah ... Iya. Ayo Kyuhyun-_ah_, masakannya Sungmin-_hyung_ yang terkenal paling enak di sini," ajak Ryeowook pada akhirnya. Ia menarik lagi _hoobae_-nya ini. _Well_, hobi baru Ryeowook sepertinya menarik Kyuhyun kemana pun mereka pergi.

Setelah makan mereka memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya di _cafe_ itu. Tapi Kyuhyun malah asyik memperhatikan Sungmin.

"Yak! Kyuhyun-_ah_ sampai kapan kau mau meperhatikannya? Lihatlah matamu sampai mau keluar." Ryeowook benar-benar bosan melihat Kyuhyun yang dari tadi seperti anak monyet yang kelaparan dan minta diberi pisang.

Nun jauh di sana terdengar suara bersin seseorang. "Ada apa? Eunhyuk-_ah_? Apa kau sakit?"

Namja tampan memperhatiakan _namjachingu_-nya khawatir. "_Aniyo_, Donghae-_ah_. Aku rasa hanya ada orang yang membicarakanku."

**.**

Kembali ke acara Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook sudah pasrah melihat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mencuri pandangan ke arah Sungmin yang tengah melayani para pelanggan. Sebenarnya, Ryeowook membawa Kyuhyun ke sini sekalian membantu Kyuhyun agar lebih dekat dengan Sungmin, ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah memperhatikan Sungmin sejak anak itu masuk ke universitas.

Dan lagi kebetulan yang sangat menyenangkan adalah Yesung mengenal Sungmin. Jadi, ia pikir, ia akan menjadi mak comblang yang sukses. Tapi, anak itu sama sekali tidak aktif! Itu yang membuat Ryeowook beberapa menghela napas kecewa, karena _hoobae_ kesayangannya itu melewatkan kesempatan yang ia buat dengan indahnya.

"Kenapa kau tak menyatakan perasaanmu saja Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Kyuhyun kaget dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan _sunbae_-nya itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Ryeowook-_ah_?" Ryeowook hanya tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus cepat, sebelum dia diambil orang lain. Dulu, saat aku dengan Yesung-_hyung_, aku hampir saja terlambat dan itu membuatku takut setengah mati. Untungnya aku berhasil di detik-detik terakhir sebelum Yesung-_hyung_ pergi," jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum bangga.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan _sunbae_-nya itu. Mana dia tahu kisah cinta _sunbae_-nya itu. Ryeowook yang melihat Kyuhyun bingung akhirnya menjelaskan.

"Maksudku, kalau kau tak segera menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sungmin-_hyung_. Bisa jadi, ia pergi dan kau mungkin bisa berakhir sepertiku dulu. Seperti orang gila yang tak tahu jalan untuk pulang. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Saat mendengar nama Sungmin disebutkan wajah Kyuhyun memanas tapi setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Ryeowook, ia pikir tak ada salahnya juga ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Sungmin. Kalau dipikir-pikir Ryeowook ada benarnya, jika Sungmin pergi mungkin ia akan menjadi orang gila, karena ia benar-benar tak bisa lepas dari _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu. Dan sampai kapan ia hanya jalan di tempat seperti ini?

"Baiklah. Tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu aku menyukainya?" Ryeowook hanya tertawa melihat Kyuhyun.

"Itu karena kau sama seperti aku dulu, hahaha." Kyuhyun hanya menatap Ryeowook sambil menyeritkan matanya.

"Tidak. Kita sama sekali berbeda! Kau _uke_ sedangkan aku _seme_. Tak mungkin kita sama."

"Dasar anak ini!" Ryeowook melempar buku yang ada di hadapannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang sukses menghindar dari serangan Ryeowook tadi. Kyuhyun memungut buku tak bersalah itu dan menaruhnya kembali ke meja.

"Aish ... Sudahlah. Kita kerjakan saja tugas ini." Ryeowook terlihat membuka lembar-lembar buku.

"Tidak mau," ucap Kyuhyun cuek.

"_Mwo_? Apa katamu barusan? _Hey_! Kau mau kita dihukum? Dan lagi di sini yang harus mendapat nilai itu kau! Aku ini pandampingmu, kalau kau tak dapat nilai artinya aku juga. Karena aku gagal mendampingimu." Ryeowook ingin sekali melempar _hoobae_-nya itu ke jalanan.

"Tidak perlu _ngomel_ begitu. Aku ini jenius. Jadi, kau tenang saja." Kyuhyun menyeringai ke arah Ryeowook.

"Dasar sombong." Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi _Hyung_-nya yang menggemaskan ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan Romeo-mu kembali, _hey_ Juliet?" Ryeowook merona mendengar penuturan blak-blak itu dari Kyuhyun.

"Aish ... Kau ini."

* * *

Lee Sungmin tengah mengganti seragam kerjanya dengan kaos putih longgar saat _boss_ sekaligus _sunbae_-nya di universitas itu pamit.

"Sungmin-_ah_ aku pulang duluan ya? Kau taruh saja kunci _cafe_ ini di tempat biasa." Sungmin hanya mengiyakan perkataan Yesung. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, Sungmin pun bergegas mengunci _cafe_ tempatnya bekerja itu kemudian ia mengenakan jaket, walaupun sekarang musim panas tetapi malam tetap saja terasa dingin.

Entah mengapa langkah kakinya membawanya ke taman kota tempatnya biasa memperhatikan _namja_ yang setengah tahun ini mencuri hatinya. Yeah, ia sudah mengakuinya. Tak peduli ia dibilang abnormal atau apapun itu, ia hanya ingin bahagia seperti Yesung-_hyung_.

_Namja_ tampan tapi terkesan imut itu pada awalnya itu dicemooh habis-habisan karena memilih berhubungun dengan sesama namja, tapi ia tetap tersenyum dan pada akhirnya ia mendapatkan pengakuan kembali serta kebahagiaann bersama dengan Ryeowook-_ah_. Yeah, mereka pantas mendapatkannya.

Cho Kyuhyun

Nama itu kembali berputar-putar dipikirannya, akhirnya setelah setengah tahun menjadi _stalker _gagal. Hari ini ia berhasil mengetahui nama _namja_ itu. Kemajuan dalam hidupnya. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Ryeowook kali ini, walau ia sempat kesal pada _namja chingu_ _sunbae_-nya itu.

Entah sejak kapan ia sudah berada di depan bangku yang memiliki arti khusus itu untuknya, ia mendudukan dirinya di bangku itu. Menyesap angin malam yang menenangkan. Walau ia tahu angin malam tidak bagus untuk kesehatannya tapi ia benar-benar merasa nyaman berada di sini.

**.**

_When I fall asleep tonight, kiss me._

_I missed you today too. _

_I only thought about you._

**.**

Sungmin mendengar suara nyanyian dan petikan gitar, dicarinya asal suara merdu itu. Dan di sana, tempat di mana dia biasa memperhatikan Cho Kyuhyun. Dan di sana, di tempat itu Cho Kyuhyun tengah terduduk di sebuah bangku yang entah dari mana dan memangku sebuah gitar klasik.

**.**

_Show me your love. _

_So I won't leave you even when the morning comes. _

_The words, "Lets break up" don't exist between us._

**.**

Cho Kyuhyun manatap langsung ke arah _namja_ yang selama bertahun-tahun telah ia cintai itu, senyum tulus terukir di wajahnya.

**.**

_Only U, the words that you sweetly whispered into my ears._

_Only U, the words that I really wanted to hear from you._

_Only U, Only U, Only U. I only love you, forever._

_Only U_

**.**

"Lee Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun. "_Namja_ berusia 27 tahun yang sangat kucintai."

Sungmin benar-benar terkejut, lidahnya kelu seketika.

"_Namja_ berwajah manis yang lahir pada tanggal 1 Januari 1986 di Ilsan, Goyang, Gyeonggi, Seoul, Korea Selatan. Kau berzodiak capricorn dan shio-mu adalah macan. Kau bergolongan darah A. Tinggimu 175 cm dan massa bandanmu 57 kg." Sungmin benar-benar tak percaya apa yang barusan saja ia dengar.

"Kau dijuluki Lee Niel, Kelinci, dan Prince Danhobak Rosa. Hobimu sendiri bermain gitar, piano, akting, fotografi, dan nonton film. Kau menguasai beberapa alat musik seperti gitar, bass, saxophone, harmonica, drum, dan piano."

"Kau menguasai bahasa Korea, Jepang, dan China walau hanya dasarnya saja. Kau lemah dalam bahasa Inggris. Kau beragama katolik dan kau termasuk orang yang taat beragama." Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, dipandanginya wajah cantik namja itu yang tengah terkejut.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali tertawa sekeras-kerasnya namun ditahannya. Ia kembali melanjutkan _profile_ milik Lee Sungmin. "Kau bisa beberapa _martial_ _art_ tetapi kau memiliki penyakit anemia. Kau memiliki seorang adik bernama Lee Sungjin."

"Ah iya, kau memiliki jenis suara tenor. Eum, kau sangat menyukai boneka kelinci dan hari Jumat. Kau juga sangat menyukai warna merah muda." Kyuhyun meletakan gitarnya dan mulai berjalan ke arah Sungmin.

Ia berlutut di hadapan Sungmin yang masih belum bisa menghilangkan keterkejutannya. "Sekarang giliranmu."

"Apa?" Akhirnya Sungmin tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

Kyuhyun mengakat alisnya lucu. "Tentu saja, apa yang kau ketahui tentang diriku selama 6 bulan ini dan kau selalu menandangiku? Itu tadi yang kuketahui tentang dirimu yang sudah kudapat selama dua tahun belakangan ini dengan cara menguntitmu."

Lee Sungmin tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya lagi. Jadi, _namja_ yang sedang berlutut dihadapannya ini adalah _stalker_-nya. Yang artinya _namja_ ini miliknya. Dan ia adalah _stalker _gagal _namja_ ini. Ia juga milik _namja_ ini.

"Ka-kau Cho Kyuhyun," ucap Sungmin terbata-bata.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kyuhyun geli. Sungmin mengangguk malu.

"Dasar kau ini. Niat tidak sih jadi penguntitku?" Kyuhyun menyelentik dahi Sungmin.

"Aduh." Sungmin mengusap dahinya sendiri. Saat ia baru mau protes ke Kyuhyun, ia menemukan tatapan kasih sayang dari mata namja itu. Wajahnya seolah bersinar, senyum tulus yang terukir di wajahnya, membungkam bibir Sungmin yang sedetik tadi ingin melancarkan protes ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_Saranghaeyo_," ucap Sungmin sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Aku tahu." Kyuhyun mempersempit jarak antara mereka berdua hingga akhirnya napas itu menjadi satu.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Lee Sungmin. Lega. Bahagia. Semua perasaan yang membuat jantungnya berdebar, debaran ini terasa berbeda. Ini bukan debaran yang bisa mencekikmu. Debaran ini yang bisa membuatmu nyaman, dan juga membuatmu tak ingin menghentikan debaran ini. Sungmin tak hanya mendengar debarannya sendiri tapi ia bisa mendengar debaran milik Kyuhyun dan itu membuatnya bahagia.

Sekarang ia benar-benar lega. Ia mencintai Cho Kyuhyun. Sangat mencintai Cho Kyuhyun. Dan Cho Kyuhyun tahu itu. Ia menitikan air mata bahagia disela-sela ciuman mereka. Dia. Lee Sungmin. Adalah namja milik Cho Kyuhyun. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A**uthor's** R**umpi** A**rea

**Senja: Olaaaaa chingudeul #lambailambaigeje**

**KyuMin: *natapSenjahoror* ****Annyeong Haseyo #bungkuk90****0 ****#prokprok**

**Senja: Nyahahahah kalian ini terlalu formal #pukpukKyuMin pake beton(?) #hajaredbyKyuMinShipper.**

**Sungmin: Mianhae readers, Author kali ini jiwanya lumayan terganggu. #senyum1jutawatt**

**Kyuhyun: Halah author geje gitu dipeduliin. **

**Senja: ... #ngesot di aspal panas. Senja di anak tirikan hueeee ummaaaa~ ~ ~**

**KyuMin: #siulsiul**

**Sungmin: Ehem, sepertinya author dari fict abstrak ini tidak bisa melanjutkan wawancara ini. Jadi kami ambil alih.**

**Kyuhyun: Yap! Oke kita mulai dari mana?**

**Senja: Dari hatimuuuu~ ~ ~ #dijejelin anak monyet.**

**Sungmin: Fict ini adalah fict pertama Author di fandom Screenplays. Jadi, mohon dukungannya, terlebih main cast-nya KyuMin kekekeke~ ~ ~**

**Oh ya lagu yang dinyanyiin Kyu untuk aku itu tuh. Punyanya As One Feat Donghae SuJu. Judulnya Only U. Manis deh lagunya kayak aku kekekeke~ ~ ~**

**Kyuhyun: Yang udah baca wajib kasih CnC oke? Gila aja kita(KyuMin) udah capek dikontrak + akting di fict gak bermutu gini. Gak ada yang CnC. Lagian kayaknya tuh author aneh itu yang gak bisa bahasa kolera –ehem- Korea sok-sokan pake bahasa Korea. Jadi tolong dibantu, bantu ya? Bantu ya? Jadi apa? Prok prok prok**

**Sungmin: Kyuhyun-ah image-mu remuk seketiak eh seketika.**

**Senja: ._. #cengoliatKyuhyun. Terima Kasih untuk semua orang yang mampir ke fict Senja xD Senja terharu.**

**Kyuhyun: Huh kayak ada yang minat aja. Bantu lagi ya?**

**Sungmin: Namja chingu-ku -_-**

**Senja: m(_ _)m Gamshahamnida**

**.**

**With Love**

**.**

**Pelangi Senja**


End file.
